


Like Glass

by KittenzCaboodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenzCaboodle/pseuds/KittenzCaboodle
Summary: "I'm too sober for this," Jesse grumbled as he watched Hana and Lúcio struggle with the DVD player."Aw, don't be like that,” Hana said, busy hands pausing amidst untangling a mass of cables as she turned back towards him.The cowboy sat on the couch heavily, unhappy with how his evening had been hijacked.  “Don’t see the point in watching a movie you know is bad,” he said, “Why not watch something decent?”--------Injured with a broken arm, Jesse McCree is stuck at the base.  Tired of him moping, Hana invites him to a movie night with her and a few team mates.  Jesse has no interest in wasting the night watching a movie he doesn't care about.However, he ends up getting roped into their movie plans when a certain Shimada ends up ruining his night.Ruining it in the best possible way.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 38
Kudos: 479





	Like Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this fic came from a prompt from Jazzi_Hands_ on Twitter: McHanzo, I'm too sober for this.
> 
> Admittedly, this prompt got out of control and got really long. Used this fic as a warm-up for SnG, and then wrote half of it while on the road. It was entirely unplanned, stream-of-conscious kind of writing that I've gone back and cleaned up for both our sake's. You're welcome. 
> 
> It's more loose than SnG, with me having fun with the characters instead of making something so serious.
> 
> This is my first time for ever writing anything E rated, so kinda nervous about that. I'm not trying to win awards here, I just wanted to write something mindless and fun to pass the time. You read the tags; you know what you're in for. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> Happy reading! <3

"I'm too sober for this." Jesse grumbled as he watched Hana and Lúcio struggle with the DVD player.

"Aw, don't be like that,” Hana said, busy hands pausing amidst untangling a mass of cables as she turned back towards him. 

The cowboy sat on the couch heavily, unhappy with how his evening had been hijacked. “Don’t see the point in watching a movie you  _ know _ is bad,” he said, “Why not watch something decent?”

“It's not just bad, it's  _ awful _ . It got a 5% on Sour Apples,” Lúcio said as if that meant anything to Jesse. “It’s a movie rating site,” he explained.

“Doesn’t explain why you want to waste time watching this crud,” Jesse said boredly, grunting as he shifted his broken arm uncomfortably, the sling cutting tightly into his shoulder. “Why not a Wayne film? Hell, go Jimmy Stewart if you want, just not this-” he paused to read the DVD case, “‘Final Kingdom Fantasy: Hearts Beat Once More’. I mean, what the hell kind of name is that, even?”

“It’s based on a video game series,” Hana said gleefully, “And that means it’s going to be absolutely  _ terrible!” _

“A total bomb,” Lúcio agreed, fists clenching with barely bridled enthusiasm. “I can’t wait.”

Frown on his face, Jesse put his feet up on the table in front of him and leaned back with a sigh. He shouldn’t even be here. The only reason he was wasting his evening here instead of spending the night with his good friend Jack Daniels was because of a stupid bet he had placed this afternoon. One that he should have won, hands down.

_Jesse and Hana_ _stepped out of the practice range together. She had asked him for pointers on shooting in case she ever lost her mech on the field and how could Jesse say no to a request like that? The coaching would keep him busy for a while. Keep his thoughts busy at least and keep his mind off of his broken arm. Was what he needed right now._

_ They had started late that morning and were exiting the range after a practice gone well. Shooting the breeze when Hana mentioned her plans tonight. _

_ “-And it’s so bad, it’s gonna be great,” she said enthusiastically. “A couple of us are gonna watch it tonight. You should come too. Invitation is open if you want it.” _

_ “Listen, darling thanks but no thanks. I already got plans tonight-” he began _

_ “Do they involve you sulking drunk in your room because you aren’t cleared for the next mission?” Hana asked. “Because your arm broke cleanly in two after falling out of a building?” _

_ Even though she was right, Jesse wasn’t going to take this lying down. “Hey now, it was the explosion’s fault that-” _

_ “I was there, McCree, you don’t need to remind me. I saw the bone poking through your flesh and all the blood.” she reminded him, eyes not meeting his as she gazed around the practice range. “And I wish I was out there with the others too, but I trust Angela’s judgment. I will take care of myself so that I can pass the next assessment.” she gave him a side-eyed look. “You should do the same.” _

_ Sometimes Jesse forgot that Hana was already a semi-seasoned soldier. Her age and bubbly personality could blind a man and make him forget that she was wise beyond her years. The light in her eyes concealed how tired they were, and the spring in her step bouncy despite the immense weight from carrying a whole country on her back. She may be his junior, but it was unfair to dismiss her argument just because of age. He would make sure that, despite his personal frustrations, to respect her words. _

_ That didn’t mean that he was wasting his night though. Not there. Not when he could be having a short talk with his pal Jim Beam and a one on one rooftop discussion with the night sky as he smoked a cigar under the moonlight. _

_ “You ain’t needing to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” Jesse said. The look of annoyed disbelief Hana sent his way had him looking around the range for someone else to escape to. _

_ Lady luck wasn’t on his side, though. The only other person in the range was the elder Shimada brother. Earbuds tight in his ears, he easily fired arrow after arrow at the target at the end of the outdoor range. The speed and power behind the motion was mesmerizing, but tainted by evidence of frustration.  _

_ Hanzo had been booted off the mission after Genji was put in McCree’s place, as the brothers hadn’t been cleared to work together yet. No one wanted to risk the elder snapping and offing Genji in the chaos of the battlefield. Until they were certain Genji was safe, they weren’t allowed to work together. _

_ Hanzo may have come here for Genji, and Genji trusted him, but few others did. Hanzo had done nothing but come in, work as efficiently as a machine, and keep his head low during downtimes, only really speaking to his brother. He had been here for a couple of months now and people, beyond just Genji, were finally starting to warm up to him. _

_ He and Jesse had sometimes talked outside of missions. What they had discussed usually ended up being a one-sided conversation, with Jesse doing most of the talking and Hanzo quietly staring and giving the occasional reply. He didn’t say much, but, when his guard was down, it was easy to read his actions and emotions. And right now, as his fingers made quick work of arrow after arrow, bullseye after near bullseye, as his arm shook with tension and anger, they were screaming out in frustration. _

_ “Come hang out with us tonight,” Hana said, reaching out and gently touching Jesse on the shoulder to get his attention back. “It’ll be fun, I promise.” _

_ Jesse huffed, just wanting to go inside and move on from this conversation. “Listen, sweetheart, the day Shimada over there misses the whole damn target is the day I’ll waste my night watching your movie.” he said, thumbing back towards Hanzo with his prosthetic. _

_ Hana opened her mouth to reply, but her eyes darted back towards the range and her eyes lit up. Jesse tensed when he realized the rhythmic twacks had skipped a beat and slowly turned around. Hanzo was shaking out his wrist, shoulders slumped and he stood, staring down the range.  _

_ Jesse followed his gaze and his jaw dropped. Embedded the floor, two feet in front of the target, was an arrow. He missed.  _

_ He had missed the whole damn target.  _

_ Which meant… _

_ “See you tonight!” Hana said cheerily as she walked backwards towards the door, a gloaty spring in her step, “Eight o’ clock in the west side communal room. Don’t bring any alcohol with you. Be there!” _

And so here he was. Watching as two tech genius children struggled with a dvd player. Was anyone else even going to show up? Or was it just going to be him suffering alone as Hana and Lúcio cackled about jokes he wouldn’t get?

There was the sound of the door sliding open and Reinhardt and Brigette came into view. 

“I have ventured far and wide and bring you all only the finest of snacks,” Reinhardt said energetically, shooing Jesse’s foot out of the way as he placed a copious number of snack bags on the table.

“I brought drinks and cups. Still not sure what is making your right skate's wheels lock up, Lúcio, but I’ll look more at it in the morning” Brigette added, setting some two liters of soda down on a smaller side table. She turned to see Hana and Lúcio becoming somehow even further entangled in cables that had appeared out of God knows where. She watched them struggle a moment, and then had to ask. “Do you two need some help?”

“Yes,” they said at the same time. “Please.”

With a quiet laugh, Brigette stepped towards them, helping the two with technology from before their time. Knowing Brig and her father, she had been taking apart DVD players with a kiddie play tool kit by the time she could talk.

As Wilhelm crossed back behind the couch, Jesse looked up and asked him a question.

“Hey, Rein,” Jesse said, getting his attention and making him pause mid-step, “You ain’t into this Last Kingdom video game stuff, are you?”

“I am not familiar with the property, no,” Reinhardt replied.

“Then why waste your time here?” Jesse asked, “Why watch a bad movie you’re gonna know nothing about? How you gonna enjoy that?”

“I can’t think of a better way to spend the night than enjoying a movie with friends,” Reinhardt assured him, reaching over the couch and ruffling up Jesse’s long hair. “It’s not about what it is, Jesse, but rather who you are with that matters.”

And with that, Rein continued walking past and headed for a recliner. He began pushing it closer to the screen, an easy task for a man as strong as him, and setting it off to the side at an angle where he could enjoy the movie without getting in anyone’s way.

Brigette took over setting up the movie and Hana and Lúcio picked up some beanbag chairs that had been pushed against the far wall. They set them up in front of the table and began making a second trip for other necessities.

“Y’all need any help?” Jesse called out. Watching the others put in all the work was starting to eat anyway at him. He was here too, he could help.

“No, you just stay put. You’re the most injured one here, J.” Lúcio reminded him. “Need anything while I’m up?” 

“No. Thanks.” Jesse said, casting his eyes and glaring at the sling. Useless. Fucking useless. God, he hated this. 

Nervously, he rubbed at his stump. He had had the prosthetic on for too long already and his arm was getting sore, but he had to keep it on. Otherwise he would be totally useless. Despite the pain, he had to keep it on. He’d take it off at bed this night for sure, maybe. Maybe.

As he sat there, caught up in his own head, a drink appeared in front of him. A freshly poured soda bubbled in the glass, and Hana’s hand waited for him to take it. Seeing as how Hana didn’t seem to understand being told no, or if she did she understood it in the feline sense where she knew what it meant but didn’t care, he took the glass.

“It’s just Coke.” she assured him. “I think you like Coke, right? I mean, who doesn’t?”

“I do enjoy it, but-” he cut himself off, “Thank you.” Even if he wanted to bite back with a quip about preferring it with some rum, he didn’t. No point in stirring in the pot. It was just one night. He could handle one night.

Brigette slid the DVD into the player and the loading screen played on the large TV. A menu with a pretty boy who used too much hairspray came onto the screen with all the usual choices of playing the movie, options, and extras.

“Everyone grab some goodies. I’m gonna go make some popcorn, and then I’ll get the lights once everyone’s he-” Hana stopped mid-announcement and looked at the doorway behind Jesse. “Oh, there you are! I was wondering if I was gonna have to go get you.” she teased.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” the voice Jesse heard behind him was unexpected. Quiet, reserved, and deep. He turned and looked over the back of the couch, needing to see if he was right.

Ah, it  _ was  _ him. That motherfucker.

Hanzo Shimada. The man who had cost Jesse his quiet evening alone.  What in the world was he doing here? Would be surprising to find out he was a fan of bad movies considering his life was like one.

That was uncalled for. Be nice, Jesse, he doesn’t know this night is all his fault.

“Is everything okay?” Lúcio asked Hanzo. “You’re not the ‘late’ type.”

“Showering. Timer didn’t sound.” he explained, quickly adding another, “Sorry.”

“You’re fine. Just about to get started.” Lúcio assured him. “Grab a drink, some food, and a seat and we’ll get this show on the road.”

Pausing only a moment to grab a drink, Hanzo stepped around the side of the couch and looked at Jesse, who was casually sipping from his glass. For half a second, Jesse thought he had seen a soft smile tick on the edges of his normally stoic lips. Must be the booze… rather lack of booze in his system making him see things.

Hanzo seemed to be waiting for Jesse to speak, but hell if this cowboy knew what he was supposed to say. A good ol’ “how d’ya do” and a pretty lil’ curtsy to match? Jesse wasn’t standing up to curtsy, no sir.

“You waiting for an invitation or what?” Jesse asked, looking at him from the sides of his eyes.

Finally, Hanzo spoke. “Is this seat taken?” he asked, pointing at the unoccupied side of the couch.

“Nope.” Jesse said, scooting over to the right and out of his way, “Suit yourself.”

“Thank you.” he said, setting a grocery bag down at his feet. Looks like the Shimada had brought his own goodies. Damn it, Jesse should have popped by the kitchen and grabbed a bag of jerky or something. Something other than chips and cheez-booms and whatever else was here.

Hana and Brigette soon returned with a massive bowl of popcorn and a pile of smaller bowls and set them all on the table. “Popcorn’s here! Feel free to grab a bowl and dig in. Can’t have a movie night without popcorn.” Hana announced. “Everyone ready for me to get the lights?”

With a majority saying yes, and the two couch dwellers not speaking, Hana crossed the room and flicked the switch. The glow of the giant tv was bright enough that she didn’t have to worry about any obstacles on the way back. Soon she, as well as Lúcio and Brigette, were camped out on the floor with Reinhardt chilling close by in the chair.

Jesse sipped at his Coke and, with half-hearted reluctance, watched as the movie began. The opening wasn’t awful, the music was nice and the scenery wasn’t bad. Maybe this movie wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

Then a CGI disaster that looked like a fuzzy booger bounded onto the screen, it’s grating voice sounding like a someone had a choke-hold on its imaginary balls. The way the front row of the “theater” burst out laughing, Jesse knew that he probably wasn’t gonna find anything he liked in this film.

Already bored, his eyes wandered and soon landed on his seatmate. Hanzo’s hair was tied back as usual, but still damp. It was dripping down onto his shirt, a loose-fitting, long-sleeved shirt that had no business having a v-neck that deep.

As Hanzo leaned forward to  grab a small protein bar out of his bag, Jesse couldn’t help but watch as the v-neck fell, revealing an eyeful of chest for whatever son of a gun was standing in front of him. He sat back up, bowl in hand, and crossed his legs under him.

He  held a second bar out towards Jesse, silently offering him some of the snack. 

“Uh, no, I’m good. Thanks.” Jesse said quietly, making sure not to bother the front row. He had tried those bars before. They tasted like sawdust. “Can I ask you a question?”

Mouth full of the  flavorless mushof a bar , Hanzo nodded his reply.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

Hanzo chewed thoughtfully, taking a moment to think over the question as he swallowed. “That’s a very philosophical inquiry.” he finally said.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Never more than five words. Maybe that’s how Jesse would entertain himself tonight, by seeing if he could get more than a five-word reply out of Hanzo.

“I mean, why are you watching this movie?” Jesse waved gingerly towards the screen, careful to not aggravate his arm. You ain’t into this kind of stuff, are you?”

“No, I’m not really.” Hanzo shrugged. His failure to elaborate irked Jesse a bit, but he kept his cool and kept prying.

“So why come watch a bad movie?” Jesse asked. “You lose a bet or something?”

Hanzo’s teeth tugged at his bottom lip and he spared Jesse a quick glance before he took another large bite of the bar, stalling.

Jesse squinted at him. “Shimada. Answer me.”

He reluctantly swallowed the next mouthful and then replied, “Perhaps I lost a bet.”

“How?”

He paused for a moment. “Genji threw a fight.”

“And if he lost, you came here tonight?”

“Yes.” Hanzo sighed. “Should have known better.”

Jesse shifted, planning on giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. However, his own shoulder was very much against the idea of moving at all. “Well, you ain’t the only one that lost a bet.” he said.

“I know,” Hanzo said before he could stop himself. His teeth snapped back onto his lip and his eyes avoided Jesse’s gaze.

“And how exactly-” Jesse asked, leaning in towards him, “-Do you know that?”

“Overheard you and Hana earlier,” Hanzo admitted.

“Out at the range? But you were listening to music an’ everything, you were going to town on that target-” McCree said quickly.

“Wasn’t listening to music,” Hanzo told him.

“But the headphones-”

Hanzo waved his hand, asking for silence. “Keeps others from bothering me.”

Jesse blinked twice. “So you overheard me an’ Hana talking?” he asked, things clicking into place. “...You missed that shot on purpose.”

Hanzo nodded, an embarrassed smile on his lips. “I did,” he said, tugging at his sleeve. He pulled it up to reveal a bright red welt along his arm. “Paid for it.”

Sucking in a breath, Jesse leaned in and took a closer look at the arm. “How’d that happen?” he asked.

“Not used to missing,” Hanzo said after a moment. 

“And?” Jesse prompted him to continued, curiosity not sated in those few words he was given.

“Threw myself. String snapped back.” he explained further.

“Bandage that up. No reason flaunting it.” Jesse told him.

“I will after the movie,” Hanzo promised.

Jesse paused, leaning back against the couch as he took another sip of his drink. “Can’t believe you threw that shot and got me stuck here,” he grumbled. “Why?”

“You’re good company.”

“Yeah, I’m the king of one-sided conversations when it comes to you.”Jesse snapped. “It-”

Someone in the front row shushed him, and Jesse shut his trap for a moment.

Then, catching himself, he sighed. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for,” he said. “You just ain’t the easiest to talk to sometimes. I can’t ever get more than a five-word response out of you. Why? Is six that hard?”

Hanzo’s lip stuck out, as if he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet.

“Spit it out now,”Jesse said, “Say what you wanna.”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask that?” Hanzo replied. “Did it really take you that long to notice or were just going to put up with it indefinitely?”

That many words coming out of Hanzo’s mouth threw Jesse for a loop. “What?” was all he managed to say.

“So you don’t remember?” Hanzo asked with a raised eyebrow. “I wasn’t sure if you did. Neither was Genji.”

“Remember what?” Jesse asked, thoroughly confused.

“We were talking a few weeks back, you and Genji and I, and you and I were drinking.”Hanzo said. “You drunkly mentioned how you felt I never said more than five words at a time to you, which was untrue. I’ve gone up to eight and a half. However, you left and Genji and I talked about it. We decided that I would try not saying more than five words at a time to you, outside of missions, and see how long you could stand it. He thought you’d last a day. It’s been nearly two months.”

“You’ve been… five words…  _ two months _ ?” Jesse stuttered. 

The front row shushed him again. He held his tongue long enough to get his composure back and keep the conversation to a better level.

“Why the hell did you keep it up that long?” he had to ask.

“There came a point when I was too invested to back down,” Hanzo told him. “That was by day two. Unfortunately for you and I both, I’m not one to back down from a good challenge.”

“Guess I’ve just been a damn fine and dandy source of entertainment for ya’ tonight,” Jesse said quickly draining the rest of his drink. He leaned forward and slammed the glass down on the table and leaned back with a huff.

“I didn’t- It never-” Hanzo swallowed his words and leaned back in his seat. Then, after a moment of thinking, he began rifling through the bag he had brought. “Would you like something to drink?”

Jesse gave him a side-eyed look and saw a water bottle being held out to him. He shooed it away with a lazy backhanded wave. “Nah, keep it.”

“I have two bottles,” Hanzo told him, quickly picking up another one out of the bag. “I brought this one for you.”

This time Jesse looked over at him, not wanting to be bothered anymore, but he knew that pissing on another peace offering would just muddy the water between them further.

Jesse eyed the bottle one more time. " Alright," he said, taking the bottle in defeat, "Thanks."

He held the water bottle with his slinged hand while his prosthetic struggled with the cap. Hanzo reached out to help him, but determined, Jesse turned away and managed to warp the plastic top as he twisted off the lid.

His annoyance quickly turned to surprise as the subtle scent of drink hit his nostrils. He lifted the bottle closer and took another sniff. Flowery and fruity with a hint of alcohol. He may have been holding a water bottle, but it sure wasn't holding water.

Hanzo leaned over and whispered quietly into his ear. "Sake,” he explained in a low voice. “I know you’re a whiskey kind of man, but this was subtler. Maybe tonight you’re in the mood to… try something new.”

Jesse almost tipped the drink up to his lips, the bottle’s tantalizing chill ferociously teasing him. But he didn’t. “Was told not to bring any alcohol.” he murmured to Hanzo, holding the mangled bottle out to him.

“And you didn’t,” Hanzo said, gently nudging it back Jesse’s way. “I, however, wasn’t told that. You were only told not to bring alcohol, not that you couldn’t drink it, yes?”

A smile finally returned to Jesse’s lips as he realized the loophole he had been gifted. “I like the way you think,” he said with a toothy grin.

He took a long, totally within the rules, pull of his drink and hummed happily as the bite of the fruity booze hit his tongue. In the middle of his second long sip, a soft tap on his arm, his very sore arm, made him jump.

“We’re only a few minutes in. Perhaps you savor your drink a bit more.” Hanzo advised, capping his bottle after his own short sip.

“Right,” Jesse mumbled, trying and failing to twist his cap back on. Down a hand, he felt clumsy and the only thing worse than being a clumsy mess was fucking up in front of an audience. After a moment, Jesse resigned himself to sitting with an open bottle in his hand, shooing Hanzo off when he silently offered some assistance.

The conversation between them died out after that embarrassment, and they reluctantly turned back to the screen. Jesse had no idea what was going on and frankly didn’t care. An actor with bright purple hair was flying across the screen with wires clearly in the frame? He didn’t care.

Jesse spent the next few minutes alternating between taking sips of the drink in his hand and reminding himself he had to make it last. The dull ache in his arm began growing worse, the prosthetic having reached the point of pulling at his stump and rubbing it raw. He blindly grabbed at the edge of the couch cushion next to him and let his metal fingers dig in deep. An uncomfortable warmth began spreading over his body, his shirt now sticking to his back as he grew hot and sweaty from the pain.

Eyes unfocused from the screen, the bright colors and lights dancing together into bright blobs, Jesse tried to keep his breathing even. He just had to last one more hour-ish and then he’d leave and go to bed and go take it off. What was one more hour? Just sixty more minutes. He could manage that, couldn’t he?

A hiss of pain to the left of him dragged his attention back to the present and he saw Hanzo gritting his teeth in pain. The other man’s eyes were flitting down between his lap and back up towards Jesse.

Jesse followed his gaze and saw that he was not grabbing a couch cushion. His fingers were digging into Hanzo’s thigh, the loose material of his sweats bunched between Jesse’s fingers. Why hadn't he said something about it?

Swallowing thickly, Jesse slowly eased up his grip on Hanzo’s leg. With a careful, slow movement, he brought his arm back down to his side.

“‘M sorry,” he mumbled an apology.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind getting rough, but that was a bit too long, a bit too much, a bit too soon. Next time give me a warning first.” Hanzo replied casually. Taking a closer look at Jesse, Hanzo frowned and leaned towards him. “Are you alright, McCree? You’re sweating.”

“I’m fine.” He hissed through clenched teeth. Hanzo didn’t buy his lie for a second, and moved to rest a hand on Jesse’s head, but stopped at the last second.

“No. You’re too warm. I can see it from here. Unless watching a movie is normally a strenuous activity for you…” His words trailed off as he looked McCree over again. “Is it possible that you are allergic to good alcohol?”

Jesse let out a heavy breath, body unbearably tense. Forget waiting another sixty minutes. He couldn’t last another sixty seconds. His prosthetic needed to come off and he wasn’t going to be able to do it alone.

“Unbutton my shirt,” he told Hanzo, his voice a strained whisper.

Hanzo leaned back, glancing down at the shirt and Jesse’s heaving chest before he met Jesse’s pained gaze once more.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked.

“Take it offa’ me, Shimada,” Jesse ordered in an angry hiss. “Now.”

Hanzo only hesitated for a moment, hand hovering as he waited for Jesse to tell him he was joking. When he realized there was no punchline to be found, Hanzo slowly reached for the top button.

“So, not allergic,” he murmured as his hands made easy work of the buttons, leaving Jesse wondering if he was supposed to be involved in this conversation of his at all. “Enjoying it too much, rather. Half a bottle and already down a shirt. I thought that sake was made from rice, not liquified uni. Didn’t read the label. Would explain the price though.”

Once he was finished with the buttons, he grabbed the collar and slowly pulled Jesse’s shirt open. “Now what?” he asked, a smirk on his face that Jesse tried to ignore. He was in a lot of pain here. Hanzo didn’t need to be enjoying it.

After trying to shrug off his sleeve, and finding the motion far too painful, Jesse laid out the next step. “Help me get my sleeve off.” He said, quickly adding, “Carefully.”

Hanzo tore his eyes away from Jesse’s chest and nodded. “Carefully,” he repeated, confirming he had heard before he got to work. Despite how smoothly his hands worked, and how careful he was, Jesse still had to grit his teeth as the cloth slid past his stump.

Once the shirt was out of his way, his other hand shoved the bottle into Hanzo’s unprepared hands and then flew to prosthetic, fingers tugging haphazardly at the connectors. He flipped up the security clips, and twisted off the pins holding it in place, ignoring how much it hurt to move his slinged arm around. 

As the prosthetic fell loose and sunk down into the cushion between them, Jesse let out a muffled moan of relief.

Hanzo stared at the arm with wide eyes, but relaxed as he realized what was going on. “Better?” he asked Jesse, slowly screwing the cap onto Jesse’s crinkled bottle for him.

“Much better,” Jesse said, sagging against the back of the couch. He rested his eyes for a minute, a sudden exhaustion washing over him. The prosthetic rested heavily in the cushion and Jesse didn’t fight it when he felt himself falling over to the left. His descent stopped only when he landed against Hanzo.

“Jesse? Are you alright?” Despite his growing panic, Hanzo still managed to keep his voice quiet. “I can’t have you die on me, Jesse. Everyone will blame me for it. Either suck it up and live or give me a minute to get out from under you and get some distance first.”

Jesse felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and give him a gentle shake.

“Are you dead, Jesse? Answer me.” Hanzo said, giving him another shake and offering him a friendly reminder. “You can’t have the rest of the sake if you’re dead.”

“I’m not dead,” Jesse assured him, eyes still shut tight. “Just tired.”

“Ah. Good to hear.” Hanzo said slowly. “Ahm, then, uh… you’re welcome to stay put then.” he looked over Jesse and how he was curled against him. “Though, I don’t think you seem inclined to move regardless, open invitation or not.”

“Wasn’t planning on moving, no,” Jesse replied with a soft shake of his head. “I’m tired and you’re comfortable.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad I met your expectations for human pillows. You, however, are not meeting my expectations for a human blanket. We’ll just need to practice more on your part until you get it right, I suppose.” Hanzo said, “Are you thirsty at all? Hungry?”

Jesse could hear the concern in his questions and he forced himself to sit back upright. Just because he currently had no functioning arms didn’t mean he needed to be coddled like a helpless baby bird.

“You don’t have to do anything else, Hanzo,” Jesse assured him. “Except tell me how much longer this movie’s got to go before  _ I _ can go.”

Hanzo checked the time. “Thirty-five more minutes,” he said.

“I can last thirty-five more minutes on my own,” Jesse promised.

“You’re sure?” Hanzo asked.

“Positive.”

“Promise me that you’re fine and I’ll leave you alone until the movie’s over,” Hanzo said, holding out his right hand. “Shake on it.” 

Without thinking Jesse reached his stump out. When he realized the flaw in his plan when all he could do was wave at Hanzo with his upper arm. Staring at Hanzo’s hand, he blinked incredulously. He had been bamboozled. Quite rudely at that.

“I hate y-” Jesse swallowed, aiming for a better word. “I loathe you.”

“I love you too. As a friend.” Hanzo said quickly, leaning forward and grabbing Jesse’s warped bottle of sake. “And friends help armless friends get drunk to pass the time faster.” he wiggled the bottle in front of McCree’s eyes. “Sure you’re still not thirsty?”

Jesse fought back the urge to roll his eyes and leaned back. " I'm sure." he said.

"Okay then," Hanzo said as he unscrewed the cap, "More for me."

Before Jesse could utter a word of protest, Hanzo tilted his head back and took a long sip from Jesse's bottle.

Then he pulled the bottle away from his lips, sending Jesse a pointed look. "Still not thirsty?" he asked teasingly while screwing the cap back onto the bottle.

Jesse couldn't stand it any longer.  "Give me my drink," he growled. Even if Hanzo has brought it, he had given it to Jesse. It was his now. No one touched Jesse McCree's booze. No one.

There was a touch of a smirk on Hanzo's lips as he popped the cap back off of the bottle. "Of course." he said, "Allow me to help you."

Hanzo shifted in the chair, turning towards Jesse. Then he lifted the bottle towards Jesse's lips, making sure that he was ready before he tilted the drink for him.

Jesse leaned forward and took the bottle's mouth between his lips. He tried to ignore the sudden heat pooling in his gut, one that grew ten times hotter when a gentle hand was placed under his chin, encouraging him to tilt his head back to help him get a proper drink.

He was just getting a drink to quench his thirst. It didn't make sense why the soft touches were burning hot, he didn't understand why any of this felt so forbidden and erotic.  He hated feeling useless. So then why was he enjoying this so much?

"That's enough for now," Hanzo purred, slowly pulling the bottle away from Jesse’s lips. A string of saliva trailed between his mouth and the bottle's before it snapped and dribbled back on to his lips.

He turned, burying his lips into the shoulder of his shirt as he wiped himself off. He tried to stifle the groan growing in his throat, silence the pants of arousal from leaving his lips, and ignore the hot pressure building in the front of his jeans. Tried. Did a pretty damn good job, if he said so himself.

Hanzo wasn't helping at all. "You've barely touched the food. Are you hungry?" he noted as he screwed the bottle cap back on. He reached for the snacks on the table. "Popcorn?" he offered.

Jesse nodded before he could stop himself, granting Hanzo permission to continue.

Either Hanzo had no idea how hot and bothered Jesse was, and Jesse was somehow doing a great job hiding it, or Hanzo knew perfectly well what he was doing.

And Jesse couldn't decide which was worse.

Pulling the small bowl into his lap, Hanzo grabbed a piece of popcorn and held it out to Jesse. The second that McCre obediently parted his lips, he was rewarded. The popcorn was delicately slipped into his mouth and his teeth sunk into the crunchy piece of fluff.

The popcorn was overly greased with a fair amount of salt. The taste of butter coated the inside of his mouth. Whoever made it was going for bona fide movie theater experience.

He couldn't help but watch as Hanzo fed himself a piece, thick fingers light as they popped a piece into his own mouth.  He chewed it thoughtfully, pausing as his eyes closed and he hummed in delight. The overwhelming flavor must have just hit his taste buds.

At mealtimes, Hanzo usually filled his plates with simpler, sometimes even boring food. It was clear he ate for sustenance, not pleasure.  But there were times when people insisted try some dish that night, sometimes even going so far as to fill a plate for him. Not many times. The only people that really did that were Genji and Reinhardt.  It was on those days when he would take a bite and close his eyes, quietly humming in delight as he savored the flavor. It was on those days Jesse was glad that they sat at the same table.

He didn't understand, though. Hanzo seemed to appreciate good, flavorful food. Why didn't he eat it more?

Watching as he glanced up towards the front row, who was still distracted by the movie, and gingerly ate another piece, Jesse had a thought.  Was it because he thought he didn't deserve it? Was that why the only way he would indulge if the food, and the silent permission, was given to him? Jesse would have to make sure that he also began slipping Hanzo food at dinner time. And not just because he loved hearing that hum.

Though he couldn't deny that the thought of serving him a plate of hot  biscochitos  and the ensuing groan of delight he would get was pooling hot and deep below his gut.

Hanzo realized he had gone out of turn by feeding himself twice, and he quickly remedied that by serving Jesse two pieces as well. Jesse took the pieces quick as he could, momentarily overwhelming himself as he tried to coordinate his tongue and teeth.

It was then that Jesse discovered that he  _ enjoyed  _ being overwhelmed like this. Blood rushing south was making him stupid it seemed.

He behaved himself, best he could. He took his turn, kept his lack of hands to himself, and was a patient boy. But by the time they were reaching the end of the bowl, Jesse's restraint had damn near vanished.

Hanzo offered him one of the last pieces and Jesse managed to keep his teeth to himself. His teeth crunched down on the piece in barely bridled frustration, paying no mind to the bits of popcorn that snapped off and hung tight near his lip.

Hanzo however noticed the mess and reached back towards Jesse's face. As he brushed the flakes loose from Jesse's beard, he could stand it no more. The dam of his restraint burst wide open and flooded his pipes.

Quick as a wildcat, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the thick finger. He stifled only part of a groan, the rest escaped out his throat. Closing his eyes, he decide he was going to enjoy this as long as he could.

Much to surprise, Hanzo didn't pull his finger loose. Jesse pressed his luck and swirled his tongue around the digit.  He felt shifting on the cushion next to him, and then felt hot breath on his neck. 

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" Hanzo asked quietly, his voice low and unfairly husky.

Jesse nodded his reply, unwilling to open his mouth. Then, unable to stand it any longer, he opened his eyes once more. 

His breath caught in his throat the moment he looked at Hanzo. There was an undeniable hunger in his eyes. A smoldering want that burned hot. Thank God Jesse wasn't the only one feeling the electricity between them. Otherwise, this could have gotten even more awkward

With a quick glance to the side, making sure the others were focused on the movie, Hanzo slipped a second finger into his mouth.

Jesse had to fight to stifle a groan. He tongued at the fingers, happily suckling the digits.

Hanzo looked at him with aroused yet bewildered curiosity and experimented with scissoring his fingers inside Jesse's mouth. His pink tongue slid over his lips, mirroring what Jesse's was doing, eyes locked onto Jesse as he watched him, spellbound.

But then the spell was broken as someone in the front row shifted, their seat grumbling under them. In one quick motion, one Jesse barely saw, Hanzo yanked his fingers free, exiting his mouth with a pop, and turned in his seat, facing forward once more.

He stared straight ahead, temporarily ignoring Jesse as he hastily wiped his soaked fingers off on his pants. The fear of getting caught had made him panic and pull away. If his heaving chest and flushed face were anything to go by, despite his sudden retreat, he had left them both wanting for more.

And as soon as he realized that the front row hadn't caught on, Hanzo went straight back for more.

"That popcorn and that salt and butter  _ must  _ have made you thirsty," Hanzo said coolly, "Do you need another drink?"

He stared intently at Jesse, strong fingers toying with the bottle's cap as he waited to see if Jesse had any interest in buying what he was selling.

Of course, he was. "I'm parched," he said with a nod. 

He hadn't realized how thirsty he was for this kind of gentle attention until he had gotten his first taste. Most of his few lady partners had looked at him and seen a big, rough n' tough cowboy. He always ended up on top, always in charging of the do'ing, always told to try to break 'em in two. Never really enjoyed himself, never felt satisfying, and so he had stopped trying.

He had never been handled this gently before, even by friends. Everyone here tossed him 'round like a well-loved rag doll. They liked him well enough, and they knew he could handle himself on and off the field. He wasn't fragile. Not one bit.

But there was something about being handled so gently that lit a fire on his insides. The soft words, the gentle care, the slow and cautions touches… It wasn't fair. 

He didn't think that being helpless, useless, could ever be enjoyable, but here was someone tending to his every need and he was loving every minute of it. He never thought that he could enjoyed being treated like...

Like glass.

The bottle was offered once more and Jesse happily sucked down the booze. Hanzo didn't even try to limit him this time. He just let him have what he wanted.

Fuck, it was almost unsettling how quick Jesse was growing used to this pampering.  But even with all the drink he wanted, he still had a thirst that had yet to be quenched.

Hanzo let him drain the rest of the bottle. As he swallowed his mouthful, Jesse could feel a fat drop of the sake sliding down his face. He tongued at it, but couldn't quite reach it. As he turned to wipe his face into his shoulder, a hand stopped him.

Hanzo reached over and wiped the mess off with his thumb. Then his hand floated awkwardly between them as he couldn't decide whether it would be sexier to let Jesse lick it off his hand or to do it himself.

Finally, he decided on a third option. Wiping the booze onto his own lips, he turned in the chair and leaned in towards Jesse, coming in close for a kiss.

Heart beating loud in his chest, Jesse leaned closer, tilting his head and sneaking a quick peek at past dipping v-neck before he began closing his eyes.  However, before their lips could meet, loud music began to play on the tv. Eyes shooting open, the two of them turned to see the movie's end credits rolling down the screen.

The movie was over already? 

No. No, it couldn't be. Jesse wasn't done yet. He wasn't satisfied. He wasn't ready to be a rag doll again.  Just a lil' more. That's all he wanted. Just a few minutes more.

Hanzo, also brought back to reality, looked Jesse up and down, face growing concerned. Was he regretting it? Now that the moment had passed, was he wondering what the hell he had just done?

It didn't look like Jesse would get the chance to ask him. Soon as he could, Hanzo jumped up to his feet and walked away.

The cold chill of shame began washing over him. The icy feeling crept down his spine and punched him in the gut. It was frigid and unforgiving. It felt…

Like glass. 

He knew what a mess he must look like. Shirt stripped half off, sweat-soaked hair sticking to his face, damp shirt plastered against his back, buzzed on booze, and cock half-hard in his jeans, he was a disgusting mess.

God, he was a pathetically sad sack of shit, wasn't he? Getting all hot and bothered by  _ nothing _ . So desperate for attention, he fucked into the first hand extended his way. Hanzo must think him a perverted horndog.

As soon as the lights flicked back on, they would all turn around and know how much of a useless embarrassment he really was.

He saw Hanzo had slipped up front and was crouching beside Lúcio's chair, quietly talking to him. His hands motioned back towards Jesse, probably ratting out everything that had been happening.

"...-his arm needed to come off in the middle of the movie. It seemed like it was hurting him quite a bit, but he persevered and remained for the whole showing," Hanzo was saying.

"It- What?-..." Lúcio cut himself off as he sat up in his seat, shooting a quick glance through the dark back Jesse's way. "His arm  ** _what_ ** ?!"

Hanzo paused for a moment. "...The prosthetic arm. Not the broken one."

"Oh thank God." Lúcio breathed a sigh of relief, but then started fo worry again. "Is he okay? Does he need any help? Why didn't either of you say something?"

"It's alright. He got it off just fine. I took care of him and made sure he still could have an enjoyable experience regardless," Hanzo said as he stood upright. "However, he's tired. I want to walk him to his room. Would that be alright? I hate leaving all the clean up to you."

"No, it's fine. Go ahead," Lúcio said, starting to stand up, "Do you guys need any help?"

Hanzo held his hands out, motioning for Lúcio to stay seated. "No, that's-"

Hana, who had been reading the credits, seemed to realize something was going on."Jesse what? What happened?"

Lúcio answered her. "His arm fell off-"

"It didn't  _ fall _ off-" Hanzo tried to correct.

Hana shot upright, "Jesse's hurt?"

"No, he's fine." Hanzo assured her, also motioning for her to stay put, "His prosthetic needed to come off because-."

Brigette, who had been talking to Reinhardt, perked up. "His prosthetic is broken?

"No-"

"Something's up with his prosthetic," Hana said with a nod.

"No-" Hanzo realized he was quickly losing control of this conversation, but had no idea how to rectify that.

"I can take a look at his arm" Brigette started to stand. Hanzo waved her back, which didn't do much, but Reinhardt planted a massive hand in her shoulder.

"What did you want to do, Hanzo?" he asked, the loud man speaking so quietly for once making everyone else go silent.

Hanzo took a breath. "I want to walk Jesse to his room," he said

"Then what are you standing around here for?" Reinhardt asked, "Go help your comrade. We can handle the cleaning up. Go on now."

Hanzo wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The second permission was granted, he turned heel and marched straight back to Jesse.

He picked up the prosthetic, having to heave it up twice because he wasn't prepared for its weight. Then he helped Jesse get to his feet, scooped up his bag of goodies, throwing in their now-empty bottles, and walked the two of them the door.

Before they entirely exited the room, Hanzo called back, thanking them for the movie night and asking someone to inform his brother that he had fulfilled his obligation, please and thank you.

The hallway was fully lit, the bright light harsh on their eyes. Jesse blinked quickly, trying to get himself reacclimated to the light.

"Your room is in sector two, isn't it?" Hanzo asked grabbing his attention.

"Yessir." Jesse said starting to lead the way.

"That's what I thought. Genji's in that section too." Hanzo said conversationally. "It won't be far then."

It dawned on Jesse that he didn't realize where Hanzo resided at night. "What sector they put you in?"

"Sector six."

"Six? That's kinda far away from the rest of us innit?" Jesse said. "So you're stuck with Jack, Ana, Rein, and Torb? Surprised they roomed you in the old folks home."

"I'm not. Surprised, that is." Hanzo replied, "It's the farthest sector to Genji's room. It was the most distance they could put between us and still give me a bed."

That made Jesse stop in his tracks. "What? Do they think you're gonna go stab Genji in his sleep or somethin'?"

"Yes. They're to be the first line of defense to put me down if I were to betray the organization. That's why they're keeping me separate from the younger agents." Hanzo said. "I have no complaints. It is quiet down there at night. And I am thankful that I have freedom to roam where I please until curfew. And that I have a bed as well. The initial thought was to bunk me in the interrogation room. Ana, Genji, and Reinhardt argued against that."

Curfew didn't mean jack diddly squat to any agent under half a century old. It was a recommendation, not a requirement unless you had a mission the next day.

Jesse didn't realize he had it so strict. He could understand having those rules at first. But after a couple of months? Poor guy.

"That why you're scared about putting your hands on people?" Jesse asked.

Hanzo looked past him. "Is this your room?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jesse stopped walking in front of his door, "I saw you back in the room. Didn't lay a hand on anyone. And that got me thinkin'," Jesse said. "Never seen you really touch anyone. You'll bump shoulders with Genji, and you'll touch  _ things  _ if they're handed to you or if they're yours, but you don't touch people, do you?"

Hanzo sighed, stopping in front of Jesse. "It's easier that way." he said.

"You touched me." Jesse pointed out.

Hanzo's face flushed red. "That was different- You needed me to-" he bit his tongue and stopped. "Is this your room or not?"

"It is, yeah."

"Then I'll see you later." Hanzi said, turning to go.

"You gonna walk off with my arm?" Jesse asked. Hanzo paused, turning and holding the arm out for Jesse to take. Then he remembered that Jesse's arm was broken and that this wasn't going to work out any way he needed it to.

"Room code is 53773." Jesse said, nodding towards the keypad.

"You're a brave one," Hanzo noted, typing in the number with his free hand and opening the unlocked door. "Aren't you scared of me dropping in?"

"You're welcome to drop in any time." Jesse said as he walked through the door, "Like right now."

Hanzo followed Jesse into his room but stopped immediately once he was inside. Then he froze, awaiting the next order.

"Where do you want your arm placed?" he asked.

Jesse nodded towards the dresser and waited until he heard Hanzo step farther into the room before he asked another question.  "You said touching me was different." Jesse said, "You mean in a good way?"

"I-" Hanzo paused, stalling until he set the arm down, "I don't know. I haven't been allowing myself to have contact with anyone, but you gave me that permission to help you and the second I touched. It unleashed a hunger for contact I didn't know I had, one I wasn't ready to hold back."

"So you liked it?" Jesse asked point-blank.

"It is perhaps something I wouldn't mind indulging in again later." Hanzo admitted. “A high-five here and there could be nice.”

Jesse took a long step closer and leaned into Hanzo's averted gaze. "Why not indulge now?"

“Well, or one, you currently have no hands to five.” Hanzo pointed out, then paused. “To high?” High-five.”

Jesse leaned back against his dresser, long legs straddling the corner suggestively. “You know what I’m saying, Hanzo.” he said, rolling his hips once, “So what do you say? You in?”

Eyes growing steely, Hanzo shook his head and laughed coldly. "Jesse, you're one of the most liked people here." he said, "What would the others think of me when it comes out I smuggled you alcohol and assaulted while you're intoxicated?"

"If you think that your lil' rice juice is enough to get me drunk, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Jesse, I'm the local boogeyman." Hanzo said, gesturing up and down his body with a wave of his hand, "it doesn't matter what happens. All that matters is what people  _ believe _ happened."

"So you're leaving then?" Jesse said, as he toed off his boots and socks in a well-practiced set of manuevers, "Worked up an appetite and now you're leaving the table."

"McCree, I don't have a  _ choice,"  _ Hanzo said exasperatedly, "I can't risk jumping into your bed if it means losing mine."

He then headed for the door, but as his hand rested on the handle, Jesse spoke up.

"You ain't really gonna make a poor cripple sleep in his jeans, are ya'?" he said, making Hanzo stop in his tracks. "Can ya' help a poor armless man put on some sweatpants or somethin'? Please?"

He saw the man suck in a breath. His tensed shoulders slumped low. "You're cruel." he said as he turned back around, "unfairly cruel. How am I supposed to say no to that?" 

Hanzo returned to Jesse, crossing the gap between them swiftly. "Jeans off?" he asked, making sure before he dare lay a hand on Jesse.

"Please," Jesse begged, now leaning with the back of his legs against his bed.

Hanzo's deft hands made quick work of the belt, button, and zipper. The denim slid easily over Jesse's hips, but once they reached mid-thigh, Hanzo had to crouch to continue removing them.

Once on his knees, he was eye-level with Jesse's crotch. McCree could see it on his face; the more he ran his hands over his body, the faster his resolve crumbled.  Still, ever the gentleman, Hanzo did manage to keep his focus and slip the jeans down over Jesse's feet.

Then he, as he began to look back up, he asked, "Did you have a pair of pants in mind-?"

As his eyes locked onto Jesse's tight boxers, his words trailed off. That intense look of hunger returned to his eyes. His tongue darted between his lips and licked the bottom one. Teeth clamped down on that lip, the newly damp skin sliding from under his enamel.

"Which pair?" Jesse asked, grabbing the first pair he could reach out of the drawer. "This one'll do."

He tossed the dark green pair of pants down beside Hanzo. Hanzo blindly reached for the pants and once he had them, clenched them between white knuckles. His eyes had yet to leave Jesse's body.

"You look hungry for attention," Jesse observed coyly, "Thought you were a smart man. Don't understand why you keep starving yourself when the buffet's open just. For. You."

Hanzo blinked owlishly as he tried to understand what Jesse meant. Evidently he gave up right quick. 

"What?" he asked, finally looking up at Jesse's face. "What do you want me to do, McCree?"

He didn't mean that, did he? Was he playing dumb and trying to raise Jesse's hackles?  No, Jesse realized, he wasn't playing dumb. He was waiting for permission to let loose.

"What do I want you to do?" Jesse asked, "_**Anything**_ you want, darlin'."

With those magic words spoken, Hanzo was unleashed.  His hands tugged at Jesse's boxers and set his cock free. He unceremoniously shoved the underwear out of his way, with Jesse lifting his hips to help him get them off.  Thick fingers wrapped around his shaft, and then slowly, ever so slowly, Hanzo leaned in, eyes cast up Jesse's way as he waited to be told off.

With no reprimand sent his way, Hanzo committed, wrapping his lips around the red tip of the cock.  He sucked noisily at the cock, his blowjob sloppy and wet. Jesse hissed, caught off guard by the teeth scrapping on his sensitive skin.

"Ease up, baby doll," he cautioned, "Gentle now. Slow n' steady."

Hanzo froze momentarily, and then slowly released the grip his hand had on Jesse's penis floating aimlessly before he planted on the bed next to Jesse.  His lips traveled farther up Jesse's cock, stuffing his mouth full. His tongue toyed with the underside of his shaft.

One of his hands wrapped around Jesse's middle and the other reached upwards and grabbed Jesse's shirt, tugging harshly at the cloth, forcing him to lean forward.  Did he really want Jesse to watch that bad? Didn't realize he was an attention whore.

It wasn't that, Jesse then realized. He didn't care which way Jesse looked. It was all about him needing to touch him, staking his claim, telling anyone else present that Jesse was  _ his. _

Hanzo moved closer and tried to deepthroat his cock, but Jesse could see, hear, and feel him struggling with his throat tensing around his shaft and small bursts of air fighting to go in and out of his nostrils.

"Don't be greedy, honeybunch." Jesse advised, "Ease up 'nough that you can breathe. We both want to enjoy this."

Reluctantly, Hanzo pulled back and continued to mouth at Jesse's shaft. It was obvious that he wasn't too experienced at this. He gave porn blowjobs: sloppy, noisy, and over the top. Everything he knew about blowjobs had come from watching someone else.

But he was willing to listen. A damn obedient listener at that, one that could be taught how to perform in the bedroom.  With the right coaching, he could learn to give 'em just the way that Jesse liked 'em.

Hanzo swirled his tongue around the shaft experimentally - God he was skilled with that tongue if his - and then sucked lightly. The gasp and groan he summoned from Jesse was enough motivation to throw that into his new, ever-growing repertoire.

Jesse could feel himself reaching his peak, faster than he ever expected. The built-up tension heightened his senses immensely. His balls grew too tight too fast and he only had enough reaction time to call out a brief warning before he suddenly came into Hanzo's mouth.

He had just enough energy left to glance down and see Hanzo's cheeks bursting with his spunk before he managed to swallow the mouthful. Then, immensely satisfied, he fell back onto the bed with a content moan.

Hanzo crawled after him and straddled his hips, a small smirk growing on his face as he perched on top of his body.

"Enjoy that?" Jesse asked, taking pride in Hanzo's swollen, red lips.

He received a slow nod in reply, Hanzo too busy licking his lips and eyeing up and down Jesse's prone form with a hungry stare to bother with speaking.

A smile ticked on to his lips. "Satisfied enough you want to stop?" he asked with an inquisitive tilt of his head.

Hanzo shook his head, "No." he growled, eyes full of a growing lust for more.

Jesse tilted his head more, exposing his neck further. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Before Jesse could blink, Hanzo lay flat in top of him, bodies pressed tightly together. His lips pressed against Jesse's and his tongue slid neatly between them. Jesse gave him free rein to explore his mouth to his heart’s delight and Hanzo did not disappoint.

His tongue skirted along the front of Jesse's teeth before it began sliding further in, flirting with Jesse's tongue and inviting it play.

As their tongues tangled, one of his hands crept south. He wrapped his thick fingers around Jesse's still sensitive shaft and began to jerk him off. Then Hanzo pushed himself up, tongue slipping away from Jesse's. His teeth took hold of McCree's lip, tugging at it roughly, and his hands began to roam, teasing and squeezing wherever he wanted.

It all felt fantastic, fucking fine and dandy, but Jesse couldn't see deny the drop in the pit of his stomach.  This was far rougher than he was wanting. It was nothing like the careful, cautious touches from the couch. He had uncollared Hanzo and the man was taking full advantage of being off the leash.

Somehow, this was what McCree had been hoping for. Being pinned and handled and overwhelmed by this spitfire straddling his hips.

And yet, somehow, McCree realized as he mindlessly kissed back, this was nothing like what he wanted at all.

He would make do, though. Getting roughed up was nothing new to him. He could swallow his disappointment and let Hanzo have his fun. Lord knows the man was overdue for a good time.

Hanzo had his eyes shut tight as he made out with Jesse, moaning contentedly. One of his hands had a death grip on Jesse's hip, one that would leave bruises behind in the morning. Bruises that only the two of them would know about, ones that marked him as Hanzo's for the night.

But then Hanzo's kisses stopped, his grip loosened, and his eyes slowly opened. His gaze met Jesse's and a frown crosses his lips as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, catching Jesse by surprise. He thought he had been doing a good job hiding his disappointment. Apparently he wasn't as subtle as he had hoped.

"Nothin'," Jesse lied. "Keep goin'." Didn't matter if it was the wrong type of loving. At least he was being loved by someone somehow.

"You're not enjoying it," Hanzo said flatly. "I can tell. What am I doing wrong?"

"You're doing everything just right," McCree said, lying only to himself. "You're a good kisser."

"Just because I'm doing things 'right', doesn't mean they're right for you." Hanzo said with a shake of his head. "I'm a good at everything I do, sex included. Tell me how you like it. Coach me. I won't enjoy this either if you don't."

"Seemed like you were enjoying yourself just fine." McCree had to point out.

"I get off on  _ satisfaction.  _ On seeing the afterglow, on hearing the moans of a job well done." Hanzo said. "I enjoy the praises of peaked pleasure, things I won't receive if we don't straighten this out between us. I don't care what it is. If you're getting aroused, then so am I. So what is it you want? Just tell me what it is for God's sake, McCree."

He paused, thoughtfully nibbling on his lip. "It is the fingers in the mouth thing? I can't say I've done that before, but I think I have the basics down if you wish to resume."

"No, that's not… No." Jesse said, "I mean, it was nice, and if it happened again under the right circumstances, I-"

Jesse stopped to take a deep breath and straighten himself out. Last thing he needed Hanzo thinking was that he had that as a fetish.

"I… was hoping for more of the, ahm, _soft_ treatment like out there?" McCree said.

"Soft treatment?" Hanzo rested his head on his hand, waiting patiently for Jesse to use his big kid words. "Elaborate."

Jesse could feel his face grow hot. "Like back there back at the couch, with the soft touches and nice words and the taking care of me and-" He had to pause to swallow, his throat growing tight. The words felt dumb the moment they left his mouth. He was wasting both their time with this, wasn't he?

"Oh, is that what it was?" Hanzo asked calmly. "I thought it was the forced helplessness. My mistake."

"I mean, I don't mind being useless if it's with the soft stuff, but don't really care for it much when it's rough, or least I haven't had it right yet, 'cause it's gotta be the right kind of rough, y'know, or maybe because it's just you doin’ it, I don't-" He was babbling like damn fool, and the only reason he stopped spewing words was because Hanzo put a finger to his own lips, silently asking for silence.

"So gently, yes?" he asked. "Is that how you want me to treat you?"

"Yes. Like… Like glass," Jesse said quietly as his eyes grew damp, embarrassed to even be uttering the words. "Like I'm something precious worth taking care of."

It felt stupid to ask for it. Men like him, large, tough, and good at taking a beating, didn't want to be coddled. Weren't supposed to want that.  But the moment he spoke the words, a weight lifted off his chest. Literally.

The second the words were uttered, Hanzo pushed himself up on his arms and legs, taking all of his weight off of McCree's body. His knees flanked Jesse's hips, and his hands gently cupped Jesse's face and slowly tilted upwards.

"Like glass," he repeated as he planted a kiss on his right cheek, then leaned to kiss the left, "Like a fine piece of china, worthy of only the most delicate touch."

The bed creaked as he leaned forward to give Jesse's forehead a soft peck of his lips, "Like a vintage bottle of wine, a delicacy meant to be savored and enjoyed with a special someone."

His thumb ran along Jesse's cheek, petting him softly. With a happy sigh, Jesse let his eyes flutter shut and leaned into the embrace.

Kisses trailed down his head to his nose but detoured before his lips. He gasped in surprise as lips briefly pressed against his eyelid. That one was new to him.  And, oh, how nice it was. It may be nothing but a gesture of affection to some, but for Jesse, that was  _ that _ kiss that did him in. He moaned happily, relaxing into the mattress. This was exactly what he wanted.

A quiet, surprisingly warm laugh sent his blood south. He opened his eyes and met Hanzo's gaze. The hungry, almost feral look he had had was gone, erased entirely and replaced with the softest look Jesse had ever seen him wear, a look of silent admiration and appreciation. How did he do that?

A thumb slid over Jesse's bottom lip. "My, my, " Hanzo purred, "Aren't you ever so precious."

The praise stole a whine from Jesse's throat, and he kissed the pad of the thumb, the only way he could think to give thanks with his brain cells frying.

"Let's get you onto the bed properly," Hanzo said, getting off of Jesse. McCree didn't move immediately, finding himself distraught when everything he was loving stopped.

"We'll resume momentarily," Hanzo promised him, patting the pillow at the head of the bed, "But I can't be comfortable if you're not comfortable. Come lay here. Would you like any help getting into position, Jesse?"

The promise of continuation spurring him into action, Jesse used his legs to push himself fully onto the bed, swinging his lanky limbs into position. "No, sirree," he said as he made a few last adjustment, "I got it."

"Wonderful." Hanzo praised, climbing onto the bed after Jesse, "Simply wonderful."

He climbed onto the bed after Jesse. The last time he had been on top, he had tackled Jesse and pinned him down like a panther going in for a kill. This time he was slower, like a sunning housecat, his movements languid and sinfully slinky.

He effortlessly slid forward into a chaste kiss, leaning forward on his arms and leaving his backside up in view.

Jesse raised his arm instinctively in a futile attempt to grab himself a piece of that tempting ass. Alas, he had no hands available.

He whined in frustration. Right now, there was nothing he wanted more than to sink his fingers into Hanzo's muscular rear and pull him forward into a deeper kiss.

Instead, he parted their lips, inviting Hanzo's tongue on in. He kissed differently this time too. Before his tongue seemed dead set on backing Jesse's into a corner and claiming total dominance. Here, though, it was like it was shyly asking Jesse's to dance and McCree didn't waste a second joining him in that tango.

When they broke apart for air, Hanzo shifted back, and slid his hands under Jesse's undershirt. Palms pressed against his middle, fingertips lightly scratching as they worked their way up to his chest.

His hands toyed with his chest, combing through chest hair, as they worked their way up and down his middle. Leaning down, weight centered on his legs now, Hanzo began leaving a trail of kisses up Jesse's exposed neck.

Moaning at the sensations, Jesse was pleased to hear a groan in reply. Hanzo must not have been lying when he said that satisfaction was a turn on. His hands worked quicker, teeth nipped at his neck, as it seemed he was eager for more feedback.

Sneaking a peak, Jesse could see the bulge in Hanzo's pants, beautifully framed by his muscled forearms. Was that why he wasn’t sitting down? He didn't want Jesse distracted by his unattended hard-on?

Well, that just wouldn't do.

Swinging his right leg out as he bucked his hips, Jesse knocked Hanzo's leg out from under him. There was a muffled sound of surprise, as Hanzo's lips were too locked onto Jesse's neck to make anything more.

His bulge ended up on Jesse's thigh, and Hanzo froze. Then he tested the waters, rubbing himself against Jesse once, twice, three times, eliciting a moan from himself as he continues grinding and making out with Jesse's throat.

Take yer' pants off, sugar," Jesse said, finding the words somehow, "It'll feel better."

Instead, Hanzo stopped everything he was doing, pulling his lower half up off of Jesse's as he took his lips off his neck. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Jesse's ear and spoke.

"Your cock's gotten fat between your legs. Ready for a round two?", he whispered, voice hot and heavy. He paused to nip at Jesse's earlobe - and shortcircuit his brain again - before he continued.

"Tell me what I should do next," Hanzo asked, kissing and nipping at Jesse's jawline this time, seemingly unable to stop himself.

Finally he tore his mouth away from Jesse's skin and continued. "Shall I try to give you another blowjob? I'll do better this time, I promise." He purred, "Or should I try to ride cock of yours? I'll be gentle, I swear."

Jesse's penis throbbed harder between his legs. "Ride me," he begged, "Come sit that pretty lil' ass of yours down on my dick an' ride me fer' God's sake."

"I was hoping you'd pick that option. Never have done this on a real cock before. " Hanzo smirked, eyes glancing down at Jesse's throbbing hard-on, "All of you is so beautiful, Jesse, I'm a lucky man to even have you to myself for a night."

He paused, licking his lips in anticipation. That hungry look was coming back into his eyes. This time, Jesse was thrilled by it.

Hanzo was excited because of  _ him _ . Not just the sex, not just the arousal, but because it was  _ him _ . That right there made him feel as precious as a diamond.

"Tell me you have a condom," Hanzo pleaded, "And lube. Both. Please."

"Top drawer. Back right corner. Tied in the orange handkerchief." Jesse answered. 

Hanzo immediately pushed up, stepped off of the bed, and made a beeline for the dresser. He rifled through the drawer until he fished out a faded orange handkerchief. With deft fingers, he untied it and the small bottles and condom wrappers fell on top of the dresser.

Hanzo picked up the bottles, some of them flavored, some not, and read them, picking out his favorite. He then slid a condom towards the edge of the dresser where he could reach it from the bed.

"I'd love for you to help me prep, but it seems you're lacking fingers at the moment," Hanzo sighed. "Next time, perhaps?"

He tugged at the waistband of his baggy pants, easily sliding the stretchy material down his legs. Sculpted legs, like David from marble, were partially obscured by the hem of his shirt. No wonder his shirt hung so loosely, it was at least a size too big.

It was a good look for him, Jesse couldn't help but realize as he sat upright in bed. He would amazing in one of Jesse's bigger flannels. A pretty blue an' red one, one that marked him as taken, one that went down to his thighs, with top buttons undone to let it hang loose and show him off to the world. Jesse felt his cock throb red hot at the thought.

Hanzo tugged at the collar of his shirt' gazing down at himself before he looked back up at Jesse. "Do you want the shirt off?" He asked. "I try to keep my tattoo covered up because it would make people uncomfortable. Shirt on?" He asked like he already knew the answer.

While it would be such a pretty sight to see him spread apart in that shirt, Jesse immediately dismissed the thought. Anything other than that shirt coming off and Hanzo would forever think Jesse was ashamed of his tattoo, of him. Maybe next time he'd fuck him in that shirt. Not this time though.

"Shirt off," he said. Hanzo froze, hand still pulling at his collar as he looked in Jesse in disbelief. Was his tattoo really that bad? Now he had to know. "Take it off," he ordered.

Obediently, Hanzo began to strip. He tugged the shirt off over his head. Once it was off, he held on to the balled-up fabric with white knuckles.

He was awaiting judgment. He was a man that stayed in the shadows, that stayed bundled up, so as to not bring attention and judgment to himself. And Jesse had just asked him to bare it all.

Jesse had seen glimpses of the tattoo before, down a loose shirt or flashes before when Hanzo was changing after a mission, in and out of that locker room fast as a whip.

He didn't know what he was expecting to see. A baby-eating demon monster or bloody gore or, hell, mermaid titties, maybe? Something regrettable. Some horribly misspelled word graffitied down his arm in a nearly illegible font. Not what he actually saw.

It was just dragons curled down his arm, a dark ink rife with the power of thunder and lightning, one that was incredible. His muscles accented the curves of the design and made for a beautiful display. Take out it being from his clan and it was a work of art. Just like him.

Jack had probably been the one to tell him to cover up. His white boy farm ass probably couldn't handle that much culture at once.

Hanzo had begun clenching at the shirt with both his hands, twisting the fabric nervously. Jesse’s silence was not going over well.

"Wow," he finally said, his voice a breathy whisper.

"Is that a 'wow, okay, fine, I can live with this' kind of wow," Hanzo asked, "or a 'wow, you're disgusting and I want you in that shirt and out of my room kind of wow."

"Wow, you're gorgeous, and if you don't come over here and let me get a hand on you right now, I might go crazy," Jesse clarified.

Hanzo looked down at Jesse's torso, and then back up at his face. "I hate to break it to you…" he said, "But you're going to go crazy."

Remembering his handless situation, Jesse cursed under his breath. 

There was a god in front of him, with chiseled abs, arms of steel, and the occasional scar here an' there but who cared?- And his waist compared to his shoulders was so,  _ mmmmm- _ , and, shit, pecs too plump an' pretty for their own good-, and gorgeous, pouty lips- and, and hair tied back perfectly except for that one lock of hair that kept falling in front of his eyes-, and, and, and….

It just wasn't fair. Who would give a damn about that tattoo when it was the world’s most perfect man was the one wearing it?

"I…" Hanzo paused, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, "Stay?"

"You stay if you take off those boxers and get that pretty face of yours on over here," Jesse said, "No more of this teasing me from across the room."

In less than a blink, Hanzo was leaning over his lap, kissing up his jawline. He stopped at his ear, whispering huskily.  "Faster prep or do you want a show?" he asked, nipping at the shell of Jesse's ear as he waited for a response.

"Perform for me, baby," Jesse told him as Hanzo kissed higher, "I got all night."

He could feel the lips pressed against his temple curl into a smirk. "Then welcome to the show," Hanzo purred, uncapping the lube with a pop of its lid.

In one quick motion, he stripped himself of his tight, unfairly tiny boxers, finally showing off that well-muscled backside of his. His cock was half-hard but still sizeable, pretty damn close to Jesse's size if he was being honest. Nothing to be ashamed about at all.

Hanzo then slid down to the floor, sitting on his knees. Then he let his legs slide apart until he sat in a near-perfect middle split, leaning forward and resting on an arm to give him access to his hole.

Jumping Jezebel, the list of perks for having an ex-ninja as a lover kept getting longer an' longer.

Then he sent Jesse a coy look upwards as he coated his right middle finger in the lube. Reaching around behind him and slowly slid the finger inside himself with a barely noticeable gasp.

As Jesse watched him work himself wider, it was growing clear that Hanzo was no stranger to fingering himself open. Hadn't he also said that Jesse was going to be his first real fuck? Ah, now he was getting it.

"You got a dildo in your room, honey?" he asked curiously.

Hanzo's wordless nod to the first question turned into a shake of his head for the second. He was panting, breathless and flushed from just his fingers.

"Is it big?"

Another nod.

"Big as me?"

He got a no that time. He was taking Hanzo to new limits. Hell yes.

"Is- is two-" Hanzo took a breath, trying to focus, "Is two fingers enough? Or should- three?"

"Three." Jesse responded immediately. The sight of him down on his hands and knees, trying not to lose himself to just his fingers was stirring something hot and near beastly up in him.

Maybe he didn't actually hate being in charge of sex. Maybe he had just never had tried it with the right person.  Because if they hadn't already decided Hanzo was getting dicked by Jesse, McCree would have been happy to watch him fingerfuck himself all night long.

As soon as Hanzo started bucking back against his fingers, he took his hand away and struggled up to his feet and began crawling up onto the bed.

Jesse shifted back into place, laying properly once more. Hanzo snatched the condom off of the dresser as he crawled over him, ripping it open with his teeth in a hurry. God, he had sharp teeth. Jesse didn't realize he had a thing for teeth before now. Learn something new every day.

The condom was slid over Jesse’s erect cock with only a bit of struggle. Hanzo straddled his lap, sitting up on his knees as he tried to line himself up.  Then he began to lower himself, pulling himself as open as he could. Jesse could feel the tip of his shaft slide inside him. It was warm, tight, and, fuck, did he crave more.

Hanzo kept sliding down, needing to pause and remind himself to breathe every time he moved. Jesse gazed up at him, savoring the way sweat slid down his firm muscles.

"Take your time, baby doll," Jesse said.

Hanzo nodded, "Gently," he said, telling Jesse he remembered his promise. And then he lowered himself some more, surprising Jesse by taking a couple of inches that time. Someone was getting bolder it seemed.

"Easy now," Jesse reminded him.

“Shh, I’m not one to-… to back down from a good challenge” Hanzo reminded him as he sucked in a deep breath. Then he blew out the air as he slid the rest of the way down.

His cock was sheathed tightly in Hanzo, the warm, tight sensation already overwhelming. Jesse couldn't hold back and let out a loud moan.

His hips wanted to buck up farther into him. He wanted to pin him down on the bed and take him from behind. Hell, at the very least he wanted to wrap his hands around Hanzo's pale hips and take control of the pace. He wanted hard and fast and ravage Hanzo's ass so bad he couldn't walk straight for the next two days.

But, now, this time, right here right now, he could live with slow and gentle. Especially because Hanzo seemed to be stretched to his limit.

He was gasping, sweat dripping off of his brow. Hands landed on the bed by Jesse's sides and he leaned forward, giving himself leverage to move. But move he didn't.

Jesse couldn't blame him. His eyes were unfocused, almost glazed over, and he looked so blissed out already.  But then Hanzo tested shifting his hips, sliding forward and back, groaning in pain and pleasure.  As he found a nice and easy pace to try, his hands moved back to Jesse's middle, aimlessly pawing around under his shirt.

Jesse watched him, growing more aroused and more frustrated.  Hanzo's  arms squeezed his plush pecs together - and fuck did Jesse want to be the one squeezing them - and his nipples were erect, teasing him something awful. He wanted to suck at those dusky rose nubs, he wanted to pull at them with his teeth, wanted to tug and roll them between his fingers.

Every time Hanzo swung his hips forward, his cock bobbed, the tip bright red and begging for a release, begging to be mouthed, begging for a hand to wrap around and jerk it dry.

Hanzo seemed content with his slow pace. Jesse wasn't. He wanted to hear Hanzo say his name.  Frustration reaching his limit, Jesse bucked hard up into Hanzo’s ass and the moan he received was music to his ears.

Hanzo slouched forward onto his forearms, resting them on Jesse's chest. He then began to raise and lower himself, fucking himself hrder on Jesse's cock.

Now,  _ this  _ was much more Jesse's speed. He happily followed this new pace, nearly coming right there and then when Hanzo tensed his hole tighter.  His reaction didn't go unnoticed. Hanzo was starting to figure things out, including what rocked Jesse's world. 

Hanzo leaned forward as much as he could and tried to give Jesse a kiss while they fucked, but he couldn't get coordinated enough between his hips and his lips to get off a good smooch.

Instead, he reached up and slid his thumb against Jesse's lips, pulling the bottom one low enough that he could slip his index finger between them.

Jesse found himself suckling at the finger before he could stop himself, lapping at the remnants of lube on the digit.  Strawberry. He had picked the strawberry flavored one. How had he guessed that was one of Jesse's favorites?

Another finger slipped into his mouth and began scissoring about, letting his tongue play freely. Between the fucking, the bucking, and the sucking, Jesse could feel himself about to come.  He moaned, breathing growing hard. The fingers were ripped from his mouth, despite his best efforts to chase after them.

"Say my name," Hanzo gasped.

Jesse opened his mouth but all he could do was pant in reply.

"Say it," Hanzo was sweating hard, skin flushed red all up and down his body. He couldn't go much longer either.

"Haah-" Jesse tried again, " Haahn- Han."

"All of it. Say it," he was pleading now, begging for Jesse to find his last few remaining brain cells and put them to work. "Say my name, Je-...Jesse."

"Hh- Hanzo." Jesse said, clinging on to that one word like it was a life raft in a roaring ocean of pleasure. "Hanzo. Hanzo. Ha- Han.  _ Hanzo _ ."

His last word left his mouth as a moan as he came. His body went tense and he bucked up as his vision went white and he shattered into a million pieces. 

Like glass.

Next thing he knew, a hand stroked along his cheek, wiping away tears he didn't realize he had cried. The man's name still left his lips, repeated over and over until a finger pressed against his mouth stopped him.

Hanzo rested on the floor next to the bed, sitting up on his knees as he pet Jesse's face.

"Hello," Hanzo said once Jesse looked his way.

"Hey." Jesse replied, "Uh, so… it may turn out I do have a finger in the mouth thing?"

"I  _ knew _ it." Hanzo gloated.

"Or, I dunno, maybe just a mouth thing?" He found himself saying, "You're amazing, you know that? So pretty an'- Can we kiss again? The nice an' soft kind?"

Hanzo nodded, pulling himself up. Hands cupping Jesse"s cheeks, he indulged him in another slow, chaste kiss. How had he lived so long without this? The sensation of Hanzo's lips on his?

Once they broke for air, Hanzo leaned back.

"So…" he began, "How much longer is your arm broken for?"

The question caught Jesse off-guard. "If Ange is back tomorrow, she could give me the go-ahead to patched up one hundred percent," Jesse slowly pushed himself upright, noting that Hanzo had already taken care of the condom. Man, he was efficient. No surprise about that.

"Tomorrow? So soon?" Hanzo asked sadly, "So you won't need help changing tomorrow then?"

"Maybe not, I don't-" Jesse paused, realizing the point behind his question, "We can do this again. Without the pants."

"That's how sex works, yes, typically without pants," Hanzo said, running a hand back through his hair, "But what will the excuse be then?"

The question caught Jesse off-guard. "You want an excuse, I'll make one," he huffed, "Hell, I'll rebreak my arm for you."

"Don't do that." Hanzo replied instantly, "We'll figure something out. Something that works for the both of us."

Jesse could understand Hanzo's concern. It sounded like this was the first time with a real guy for the both of them. He had his reasons to want it quiet, probably.  Jesse, however, wanted to haul him to the cafeteria at mealtime and tell everyone else to stay back because this man was his. For Hanzo's sake, he wouldn't.

"Stay the night at least?" Jesse said, "There's room for two."

"I'd love to, but curfew." Hanzo said, glancing at the clock on Jesse's dresser, "It's already… five'til I need to be in my room."

As soon as the words left Hanzo's mouth he bolted upright, sprinting for the bathroom. Jesse heard the sound of running water and watched as Hanzo slid to a stop next to his bed.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. "I’m going to clean you up. Then run to the room."

"Not gonna make it over there in time," Jesse warned him, obediently opening his sticky legs, "Might as well stay here tonight."

"If I run I can almost make it," Hanzo argued, wiping at Jesse's crouch and thighs and cleaning his cum off of them.

"Running with a rock hard cock ain't gonna be fun," Jesse said, "You not come back there?"

"No. Stopped everything when you did," Hanzo said as he finished wiping Jesse off and began wiping at himself with another cloth. "It's fine. Wasn't about me. That was all for you."

Hanzo looked for somewhere to put the cloth down but, finding nowhere suitable, settled for blindly pitching back into the bathroom. Out of sight, out of mind. Apparently. At least for him. Jesse was still gonna have to deal with it later.

Then he scrambled for his pants, bypassing his boxers for speed's sake. "You had a fantasy and I was happy to play a part in it as you have in mine." He said as he quickly slipped his left foot into a pant leg, "I'm good at that. Being someone else for a night. I’ve done it a lot."

"Wait, wait, whoa. Whoa whoa whoa." Jesse said, motioning for Hanzo to stop, "I've been in your-...fantasies? Doing what exactly?"

Hanzo shook his head, the motion awkward as he tried to hop into his pants and failed, "You wouldn't like it. We can do this again. The way you like it."

"What was I doing, Han?" Jesse said, watching as the man nearly hit the ground before he managed to get his pants on, "Tell me."

"It- I- You…” Hanzo froze, pants sloppily pulled up around his waist. Then he sighed. “It didn’t start out as you.” he assured Jesse. “It was a faceless fantasy at the beginning. It was never supposed to be about you.”

That comment stung more Jesse than was ready for. “Oh.” was all he could think to say.

“It was just a mindless indulgence. Being pinned down and fucked senseless. I didn’t think that was something that I would ever like, and I’ve never trusted anyone enough to try it, but… as a fantasy it was nice.” he admitted, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. “It had always been a faceless nobody holding me down. It was surprising when your face showed up. More surprising when I found I liked having you there with me, in a sense.”

Jesse could feel his heart beat faster in his chest and tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. “I had you pinned down? Me on top, doing whatever I wanted?” he asked.

“Yes, more or less. All consensual stuff, of course.” Hanzo said, waving the idea off, “I apologize. It won’t happen again.” he paused briefly, “But I want this to happen again, between us, I can be whoever you want. Just tell me who to be and it shall be done.”

Jesse slowly got to his feet, not caring that he was nakes as the day he was born. “I don’t mind playing a role in a man finding his happy ending. I can rough you up pretty good,” he said, “But what do you mean you can be whoever I want?”

Hanzo perked up at the question, straightening up like a pound dog looking for a home. “I can fill any role,” he said, “Hard, soft, cruel, kind, prince, or pauper. Anything. I can be anyone you want for the night, any night.”

The way he tried to sell himself like a door-to-door prostitute trying to make quota at the end of the month bothered Jesse, just a bit. “You sound practiced,” he noted as he took a slow step closer.

“When a man’s on the run for years, there come nights when a loneliness sets in that only a warm body can cure,” Hanzo replied, “And when no one loves you for who you are, you become someone they can.”

“That why you wanted to hear your name so bad?” Jesse asked, taking another slow step closer. An idea was forming in his head after Hanzo’s confession and he would be a fool to hold back now.

Hanzo paused, nibbling at his bottom lip. “I think tonight was the first time in a long time that I’ve not hated myself after the sex,” he said quietly, “And the first time in a long time I’ve ever wanted, needed, to hear my name.”

“I’d be happy to say your name all night long,” Jesse said, finally bridging the gap between them. Now, less than a foot separating them, Hanzo finally realized how close he had gotten.

Scooping his shirt up off of the floor, Hanzo unballed it and sloppily pulled it on over his head as he took a step back. Although, once he pulled the shirt down over his head, he found that Jesse had followed, the distance smaller now.

Startled, he took another step back. Jesse idly noted how Hanzo’s sweat-soaked hair was falling loose from his tie, how his shirt was on inside out with all of the inner-stitching facing out. He was flustering him.

He kinda liked it.

Their awkward tango continued until Hanzo’s back was pressed against the door. He could have grabbed the knob and left, but he didn’t. Instead, he let himself get backed into a corner, and, judging by how his softened cock twitched back to attention, he was liking it too.

“I have to go,” Hanzo said, not moving a muscle. Had to go, indeed. Had to come, more like.

“You will. You can skedaddle your way to the other side of the building in a minute, ninjabread man” Jesse said, voice dropping to a husky whisper. “At least give me a goodbye kiss ‘fore you go, sugar.”

“I-...” Hanzo’s lips, pursed as his brow knitted, confused by Jesse’s request, “I can do that.” he said slowly.

He tilted his head up, and met Jesse’s lips. He allowed his eyes to drift shut as they kissed, relaxing and enjoying the last bit of contact he would have for the night.

He relaxed, letting McCree push their chests together, pressing him back against the door. Head resting gently against the metal door, Hanzo sighed contentedly into the kiss, uncaring as McCree slipped a leg between his. But as Jesse’s thigh pressed against his groin, his eyes slowly opened to meet McCree’s.

Question on his mind, Hanzo’s lips widened in surprise, and Jesse immediately deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his tongue and shoving the words he wanted to say back down his throat.

He wanted to be pinned down and have things rough? Jesse could give him that. Happily so.

Testingly, Jesse rubbed his thigh up and down his groin a time or two, encouraging Hanzo to follow his pace. As soon as Hanzo’s hips started bucking along, Jesse froze holding still as he got Hanzo fucking his thigh. The man clearly wanted a chance to come, he was just too shy to admit it, it seemed.

Their lips still mingling, Hanzo moaned happily into Jesse’s mouth. His mouth opened wider, giving Jesse all the space he wanted to dominate the kiss.

Jesse pressed his chest tightly against Hanzo’s, tight enough he could feel the man’s heart racing, making sure to pin him against the door. Could he have pushed Jesse off him if he wanted to? Absolutely.

Thing is, he didn’t want to. This was his self-admitted fantasy. And the harder his cock grew, the more he gave in to it.

Out of breath, their kiss had to break apart, but it wasn’t all bad. Pulling away gave Jesse a chance to watch the normally-stoic Hanzo unravel beautifully.  The man’s hands moved to wrap dig into Jesse’s shoulders, fingers digging in as he gave himself leverage to get himself off with only Jesse’s thigh.  He soon found his pace, mouth open in a fast pant as he slowly built up that orgasm he had been waiting all night for. It was so close, yet so far.

Thing is, right now, Jesse wasn’t in the mood for slow. He wanted to speed things along his way.  And as soon as Jesse realized he found his rhythm, he braced himself against the door with his good forearm and picked up the pace, throwing Hanzo off in best possible way.

He was caught off-guard by his own orgasm, if the scream he poorly muffled was to go by. Fingers curled tightly into Jesse’s muscles, Hanzo’s entire body grew tight as he rode it out.  Eyes glassy, his breathing was reduced to quick pants as he continued to hump Jesse’s thigh. His motions slowed as he came back, a satisfied hum leaving his throat as he leaned into Jesse.

There was something so satisfying about his touch making Hanzo Shimada’s cool, smooth, and downright perfect self crack.

Like glass.

“That good for you?” Jesse asked, leaning in close to whisper, planting sloppy kisses on his neck. “That what you wanted?”

“Oh, yes,” he answered dreamily. “That was… Yes.”

“I don’t mind giving that,” Jesse said, nipping once at Hanzo’s pale neck before he made himself pull back. “Imagine how good it’ll be once I’m back at a hundred percent?”

Hanzo’s teeth clamped down on his lower lip at the thought. A barely held back moan told Jesse that he was picturing it.

“Forget your curfew. You’re already late,” Jesse said, nodding towards his bed. “Stay the night here with me. I would love your company. Whad’ja say, Han?”

Hanzo’s eyes met his and a sadness filled them as he refused to meet McCree’s gaze. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” he said with a shake of his head, “It’s bad enough I’m late. If I were to completely disregard the rule…” he paused, finally meeting Jesse’s eyes. “Tomorrow night?” he asked hopefully.

Jesse bit his tongue, giving up. He hated being treated like a gas station, a one-stop shop for people to come and go, but if he kept pushing for everything he wanted, he’d get nothing.  So, despite how much having a warm body next to him on this chilly night would mean to him, he swallowed his plea and nodded. “Tomorrow night.” he agreed. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Then he nodded down towards Hanzo’s cum stained pants. “Leave those here an’ grab a pair of my pants instead,” Jesse said, “You can pick them up tomorrow night.”

With a quiet thank you, Hanzo walked past him, unsteadily at first, and picked out the top pair of pants from Jesse’s dresser drawer. Changing quickly, he walked back past Jesse towards the door. 

Hand on the knob, he paused, unsure what to say. What did one say in this situation? Thanks for sex? It was a pleasure to ride your cock? He didn’t know.  So, instead, Hanzo spared only a brief look back before he left his room. The last thing he saw before he shut the door was a frown on Jesse’s face.

He quietly closed the door behind him, and leaned against it, taking a second to catch his breath.  Then he ran. He sprinted away from the room, racing down the hall towards the other side of the building.

If he hadn’t had this damn curfew, then he would have stayed. To even just sleep next to someone else would have meant the world to him. Instead, he would go be miserable in stone cold bed, wondering and worrying if he had just ruined a good thing between them.

Distracted by his own meandering thoughts, Hanzo nearly ran into Reinhardt, who was walking down the hall towards their quarters.

Thinking it rude to race past the elder man, and not wanting to piss him off more about a missed curfew, Hanzo slowed down and walked alongside him silently.  Reinhardt spared him a brief glance, looking him over momentarily. “Is McCree settled, yes?” he asked.

“Yes.” Hanzo confirmed, brushing a loose piece of hair back behind his ear. “I did my best to ensure agent McCree’s comfort.”

“Wonderful.” Reinhardt responded, “Fantastic work, looking out for your teammates.”

“Yes.” Hanzo replied, “I’m sorry it took so long. We got to... Talking and I lost track of time, and for that I apologize. I am heading to my room now. Forgive me for missing curfew.”

“It is not a problem to me,” Reinhardt said, shrugging his massive shoulders, “I was never in agreement about a curfew. You’re a grown man, you’ve learned how to behave and I trust you to.”

“That still does not excuse my lack of professionalism,” Hanzo said flatly, “I know what was expected of me and I failed.”

“If helping a comrade involves breaking the rules, then perhaps they were meant to be broken,” Reinhardt replied, “You’ve been professional since you’ve arrived. There is nothing to apologize for. You may even skip curfew tonight if you wish.”

His offer caught Hanzo by surprise, “I-... beg your pardon?” he said.

“If a rubber band is kept taut for too long, it grows brittle and snaps.” Reinhardt said, motioning as if he was pulling the fragile band apart between his fingers, “I’d rather you relax before you yourself snap.”

Reinhardt stopped walking abruptly, turning to face Hanzo, who had to immediately put on the brakes to avoid running into him. “But, before you go and relax, could you do me a favor?” he asked.

“Of course,” Hanzo replied without thinking. His mind was whirling with all the possibilities he had been granted for the night. Mainly, though, he needed to find an excuse to head back down the hall to McCree’s room. Despite all of the possibilities, there was nowhere he wanted to be more than back there.

“The night has grown quite frigid,” Reinhardt observed, opening up a closet inset in the wall and pulling out a thick blanket, “Could you take agent McCree an extra blanket? You saw how frustrated he is with a broken arm; he’s ten times a grumpy, miserable mess when sick and I’d rather he didn’t catch a cold and torture the rest of us. Do you mind?”

Hanzo had to keep himself from snatching the blanket out of Reinhardt’s massive hands. “No. I mean, yes? It... I will take this to him, absolutely,” he said, gently taking the blanket into his own hands, “I’ll go do that right now, in fact, and will make sure that Jesse stays warm tonight.”

Then, without another word, Hanzo turned and began walking back down the hall. His steps were measured until he turned a corner and, once out of sight, he began running back, trying to contain his growing excitement. 

Tonight wasn’t going to be so cold and lonely after all.

\--

Reinhardt stood by the cabinet, watching as Hanzo left. A smile ticked onto his lips as he heard the man begin running down the hall. With a fatherly shake of his head, he closed the cabinet door and continued walking down the hall towards his quarters.

Ah, young love does always bloom best at night, doesn’t it?

The elder Shimada was always so stoic and serious. It was good to see him finally opening up and relaxing around others. Messy hair, an inside-out shirt, and a borrowed pair a pants meant far more than that, however. It surprised Reinhardt to see him like that, in a good way. For him to even go so far as to attempt a relationship? That was definitely a step up from the silent, closed-off man that had joined Overwatch a few months back.

For a while, Reinhardt and Genji had been the only ones attempting to make him feel welcome. Though others had begun opening up and accepting him, Reinhardt had been there since the beginning and learned to read Hanzo’s feelings when his guard was down, like now.

At times like this, when his emotions ran wild, it was easy to tell where he wanted to be, who he wanted to be with, what he wanted to do.

It was easy to see through him.

Just like glass.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have one of those fic prompt ideas that gets a little bit out of control? Yeah? Me too.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always super appreciated!
> 
> Questions, comments, or concerns? Hit me up on here or on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/KittenzCaboodle


End file.
